No Sleep Tonight
by MsPyromaniac
Summary: Everyone knows that New Year's is a big holiday in Kou. That's why they all enjoying playing games, dancing, and offending people together. One Shot. LOTS of other people's OCs. And Kouha and Judal making mischief.


If anyone is reading this that is waiting for me to update my other long overdue stories, just know that it will get done. Hopefully soon! I'm having a bit of writer's block on those topics. .

Anyways, the only OC that is mine in this story is Evony. All of the other ones on here are owned by other people, and a little note here I might have butchered their personalities sooo, don't think that the way they act in this story is how their creators make them act.

I'm sorry for any OOCness, messed up info, ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING! It has been a long ass time since I wrote before and I've never wrote a story using this much OCs in one chapter, so I'm hoping nothing is choppy and that it all works well together.

One more note, they all know each other and they're all friends or something like that.

* * *

 _December thirty first, December thirty first…._ Kouen couldn't get today's date out of his head for anything, really. For the country of Kou, it and the following day were big holidays. A big celebration was held and that meant partying, but partying to Kouen meant watching over his little siblings and company. They were bound to make mischief. That much was way more than evident, though even Kouen knew that New Year's held more than partying or chasing after those who created mischief. To put it in the least sappy manor it also meant new resolutions, new wishes, new hope, and new loves~. And that was all important to everyone around for the most part. Especially since new couples spring up, as well as new people thinking of ways to turn their life around. So yes, this would be a big day in the Kou Empire, which was why Kouen made sure to invite guests from other countries as well, including Sindria.

"Tell me why again you wanted to invite people from Sindria?" May asked from on top of Kouen's lap in the audience chamber. 'That's highly indecent!' Would be something that Adria would say, but she decided to not even bother on this anymore since she figured that there was no stopping the little fanalis. Kouen just sighed.

"Why wouldn't I? This is a big part of our custom and it would be pleasant if we were able to share that with other people," Kouen explained, to which May rolled her eyes. She knew Kouen well enough at this point to know the real reason behind it.

"You just want to show off," she pointed out, "Admit it. They have their little festivals and you want to make them think that Kou's celebrations are better." Sindria did have the Marighan that they loved oh so much, and that was much more frequent than any Kou celebration, which is basically just the time at New Year's.

"I agree," Adria couldn't help but to say. She was also in the audience chamber as well as a few others. She was Kouen's adviser after all and right now she wanted to advise him that inviting Sindrians for a reason like that was not a very good one. Though she did wonder if the King of Sindria would catch on to what Kouen was trying to do. Kouen merely shook his head, trying to play it all off.

"No, that's not it," he merely waved off, "More importantly, Adria, bring Hakuryuu and Kougyoku here." Kouen knew how to change a subject, though the problem was that Adria was smart enough to realize what he was doing. May ,on the other hand, was now focusing on her own thoughts.

"Alright then, I'll go fetch them," Adria spoke, giving a respectful bow before adding, "and inform them of your plan to out-do the King of Sindria." And with that the women left to go and do the task at hand.

"Ha, that was a buuurn," May laughed, to which Kouen rolled his eyes. The fanalis got up from his lap, "Well, anyway, I need to go find Seishuu and let him know that he's going to be my New Year's kiss." Kouen's eyes widened at that, and he shook his head.

"May, I forbid that," he said, feeling slightly jealous, though he wouldn't admit it. He knew that the two household members had a thing for each other, but he did not mind stopping that. May pouted, cutely and held her hands together behind her back as she looked at her master.

"But if I don't kiss Sushi then who will?" she asked, innocently. Though, Kouen knew that she was far from it. He could see through all of that and he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"Like that matters," Kouen spoke, "The point is that I gave you an order and I expect you to follow it." Kouen was staying firm on his word for this one and May could tell by the look in his eyes. It wasn't as if she was going to listen though, and Adria was no longer around to interject.

"You never gave me an order~. You just said you forbid it~," the fanalis sang out. Kouen glared at that, but May didn't seem to care. "Fine, fine. Do YOU want to kiss him then?" She put a hand on her hips as she asked that. Kouen immediately made a face of disgust. He hoped that Adria would bring in his siblings soon so that this conversation could end easier.

Speaking of the woman, she was making her way outside where she had spotted the princess and Sola from a window. They were in the garden making flower crowns. Kougyoku was telling Sola about how her friend Alibaba taught her how to do it. She liked spending time with the green-haired female. It was good that she could have lots of friends like this~, though she did want to make some flower crowns with Nassim as well, but she was more than sure that Kouha was torturing him or something. "I'm so happy that Noya and I can stay here. T-Though, I really hope I'm not putting any of you out or anything! Seriously, just say the word and we'll leave!" Sola got a bit worked up. Kougyoku merely giggled.

"Sola, calm down," she said, holding onto the female's arms softly, "It's nice having you around." She smiled. Sola smiled back, softly. She would have to have Kougyoku comfort her from time to time, but other than that she felt pretty content with the situation. Though, she did feel as if she would have been a bit more comfortable staying with Nailah and Junyad or in a hotel. She finished up her flower crown, smiling. ((Okay, I'm sorry, I'm going to pause right here. I just realized that it's winter in this and they're playing with flowers. I'm so sorry. Oh well, they're magic flowers or something.)) "Oh, it's getting a bit cold out," Kougyoku said, as she sneezed. She still felt it through her thick outfit. Sola just giggled slightly.

"You know, they say that when you sneeze, someone is talking about you~," Sola smiled, "You must have many admirers, princess~." Kougyoku shook her head, blushing.

"Trust me, that's not true…," she said, "Though….I do wish it were. I'd love to have a New Year's kiss." The princess thought fondly about it. Her sisters often spoke of it as well and about how they would kiss their husbands. She wished to do that as well. Sola gently put the flower crown on Kougyoku's head.

"You'll have one," she smiled, "I'm almost sure of it!" Then that was when Adria approached them.

"Kouen has called for you Kougyoku," she said, looking at the princess. Kougyoku nodded and stood up with a sigh. She didn't want to leave Sola since she was enjoying her time with her friend, but this was her big brother calling for her. She turned to Sola to tell her that she'd be right back, though when she did Sola looked slightly panicked.

"I just knew this was too good to be true! He's going to tell you to get rid of me, I just know it!" Sola panicked, "I-It's fine, really! I can go! Now!" Kougyoku grabbed onto her shoulders, shaking her.

"Calm down, I'm sure it's nothing!" she tried, "Besides, my brothers love you and Noya's company. Especially Kouha, and you know that Kouen would never get rid of something that meant keeping Kouha quiet." That was very true, since the third prince could be quite the handful sometimes. Well…more that _some_ times actually.

Speaking of the pink fluff ball, Kouha was, as Kougyoku predicted earlier, harassing Nasim. The prince just loved how jittery and inexperienced the guy seemed as he was no doubt going to take advantage of that one way or another. Nasim wasn't saying anything against it. He didn't really know any better, but his split personality, Eurus, did and continued to say 'he's making a mockery of you' in Nasim's mind. Noya also noticed. Kouha loved to mess with Noya and that much was very known. Noya, unlike most, would say something about it though. He knew that the third prince could be a real brat. "Kouha, stop," he said, seeing as Nasim was getting a bit uneasy…Well, if he could be any uneasier.

"You're right, I don't think pink is his color," Kouha said, picking up some dark red lipstick this time. It was no secret that Kouha was fond of making things beautiful and that he was an expert on it. He just combined his love of messing with people with his beauty skills and got a dragged up Nasim. Nasim slightly shook.

"K-Kouha, I-I don't t-think that guys a-are supposed to w-wear makeup," he tried weakly, only to cause the pinkette to glare at him. Nasim shut up due to the fact that he was scared by that look. Kouha really mastered creepy faces.

"If you keep talking Nasim, then I won't be able to do a good job and we don't want that, now don't we?" Kouha said, putting the lipstick on. Nasim quickly nodded in fear. Noya just sighed and sat on the pinkette's bed. He honestly didn't know how Kouha was controlled, but that wasn't his problem.

"I don't know how Evony handles being with you," Noya mused. Kouha merely chuckled at that, though the vibrations didn't stop him from doing a good job on Nasim.

"Oh, Noya, you aren't aware of what I'm capable of~," Kouha said, voice turning innocent. Obviously, he meant something sexual. Noya didn't want to know any more on it though. He shuddered a bit at that, not wanting to think about it.

"Where is she anyway?" Noya asked, curiously. Maybe he could get her to stop Kouha from painting up poor Nasim. Kouha had to think for a bit about that one, though in the end he merely shrugged.

"I don't know. This morning she said something about Nailah and Junyad," Kouha mused. He started to put mascara on Nasim, who by now was just taking it without question. Noya shook his head at this.

Kouha was right though. Evony did say something about Nailah and Junyad and what she said was 'I'm going to ask them over to the palace before the festivities start that way we can all hang out.' She was almost there now, but a loud crash made her stop and stare at the house in front of her.

"You did that on purpose!" Junyad yelled, looking at the Magi who was acting as casual as ever. He didn't at all see a problem with any of what was going on.

"It slipped out of my hand," Judal merely waved the whole situation off as if he had done nothing wrong. He leaned back against some pillows that were in the room. Junyad and Nailah had been having breakfast when Judal stopped by for a surprise visit. And Judal's visits usually involved harassment.

"How can it slip out of your hand and land against the wall!" Junyad said. That was something that he did not get. Judal obviously did it on purpose, him being the mischief maker that he always was. Judal just shrugged before looking at Nailah, who found this all to be hilarious.

"Well, anyway, as I was saying before I dropped your plate, this New Year's celebration is going to be bigger than it normally is. Kouen invited Sinbad and his gang, so I'm sure he'll make it extra amazing since he wants to show off," Judal chuckled. Junyad couldn't help but to glare at the first part being said. Nailah just giggled.

"Ooo~, sounds fun!" she said, "I can't wait! Especially if we'll get to see people from Sindria!" Being from there and such she and Junyad loved the place, though Judal would easily argue that Kou was better. "I hope Pisti comes! And Ja'far!" Judal nodded.

"I'm sure they all will. The hyper-active pipsqueak and the snake as well," he mused, thinking about it. Nailah pouted.

"Don't call them that, Judal!" she said, to which the Magi casually shrugged.

"Well, anyway~, I gotta run, nice breaking your plate~," Judal chuckled before floating off. As he left, Evony was entering. She rose an eyebrow.

"Ummm, was Judal just here?" she asked, barely missing him. Junyad was cleaning the broken plate that was on the floor.

"Unfortunately," he grumbled. He honestly didn't know how anyone put up with Judal, it was beyond him. The royals of this country seemed to know how to control him a bit. He wondered if he was going to bug one of them now. If he were, then he was sure that it would Hakuryuu most likely. Though, no, Judal didn't see Hakuryuu, but Adria did, however.

Hakuryuu had been training, which the adviser found odd since this was certainly not a day to be worried about those kinds of things. She did understand though, especially with everything that had happened to him…She didn't like to think about it though since that gave a chance for Hakuren to flood into her mind. She sighed. "Hakuryuu," she said, softly. The male turned to her, giving her his attention.

"Adria? Need something?" he asked her. Maybe she had business to take care of, or maybe she just wanted someone to talk to. He knew that she supported his plans and his goals and that made him all the more trust her and what she had to say.

"You know, you really shouldn't be training on New Year's eve," she said, looking over the young prince. Hakuryuu shook his head, seeming to disagree.

"I don't mind it," he said, "Is that all you came out here for?" He knew that there was more to it. She wouldn't just tell him not to train, though she had commented casually that he should take a break every so often before. Now it was Adria's turn to shake her head.

"No. Kouen needs to see you," she said, "He's in the audience chamber." This made Hakuryuu raise an eyebrow, truly confused as to why Kouen would want to see him. No wars or anything was going on and it was, as Adria said, New Year's eve.

"Do you know why?" the prince asked as he still thought about it. He was more than just generally curious at this point. Adria shook her head.

"He only said that he needed to see you and Kougyoku," she spoke. Hakuryuu nodded, though the addition of Kougyoku to that did not make things any clearer. Hakuryuu was slightly lost in his thoughts, but that didn't stop him from seeing Judal floating into a window in the palace.

Bothering people was much harder than it seemed. Well, at least that was something that Judal might say at this time. He wanted to wait until the right moment for this, so the plan had to be thought out much more carefully than it seemed. He noticed that Neela seemed to wake up at around a specific time each morning, so he waited for that and was going to use that for his advantage, so he took his midriff top off and got into bed with her, letting down his long flowing hair. He smirked, knowing that this was going to be good.

Judal's calculations were correct because just as he got into place, Neela started to stir around a bit in bed. The sun was pouring through the window, illuminating her skin as she turned over, facing the Magi. Her eyes started to open slightly and once they came into focus she nearly jumped up. "What are you doing here?!" her voice boomed out. Judal merely rubbed his eyes as if he had just woken up.

"Oh, you're up?" he asked, turning on his side. "Last night was crazy. You got sooo drunk." He smirked. Neela rolled her eyes

"Don't think that you are able to fool me. Leave now," she firmly stated. Judal rose an eyebrow.

"Fool you? How can I make this up? You were all over me last night, practically begging for it, so I gave it to you~. I'm sure the whole palace heard~," Judal said. Neela merely shrugged, knowing that it wasn't true.

She wasn't the only one having an off morning though.

It was around that time when a dreadful scream was heard from inside.

"I WILL KILL YOU IGNOTUS!"

Now, Shafath was really happy, though a bit unsure when she was told that she could stay over in the palace in the Kou Empire. Since New Year's was a big thing there and getting invited in the palace and to attend the celebration was a great thing. But if she knew what was all included then she would have backed out the second she heard the offer. Her old teacher, Ignotus was in the area as well and Sola and Evony had recognized him. Needless to say: the more the merrier~. Though, Shafath was not merry at all. Ignotus had made her 'breakfast in bed' and then repeatedly offered and tried to help her get dressed no matter how many times she kicked him out. The result of all of that is Shafath chasing him through the palace.

"Awww, come on~. I know you love it!" Ignotus happily said as he ran away from her. The female groaned.

"I'll love it when I can bash your face in!" she yelled out to him. She was not at all in the mood to play. How could she with the morning that she had. It had been incredibly annoying.

"Oh, I love a women with attitude~," the male spoke in a sing-song voice. Before Shafath could say anything to that, a door opened, causing her prey to get hit in the face and fall back. The running stopped and Shafath felt the need to thank her savior.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" it had been Hayoto and he was coming out of the library. After the boat incident, Kouha wasn't going to let it go, so it ended up in dragging the male to Kou with them. Ignotus was a bit out of it from the collision.

"No need to be sorry! You did the right thing!" Shafath smiled. That did nothing but to confuse the male. He knew that exploring the world and traveling would lead him to different types of people, but he didn't think that there'd be so many personalities here in Kou. Coming to the palace really did fuel his adventure side, though only slightly.

"Ummm, you're welcome?" he tried, wondering if that was the right thing to say. Shafath seemed happy about it all, though he was slightly worried about the guy on the floor that was about half-way unconscious. Shafath gave a big grin.

"Exactly!" she said, though that only helped in confusing the male even more. Their little ruckus didn't go unnoticed though. They had been quite loud and while some people can ignore it, others just can't.

"Everyone sure is lively today," Koumei spoke, looking through the papers on his desk. Sola smiled softly. She had gone to visit him since Kougyoku was asked to see her brother. She liked how mellow Koumei seemed. Sola nodded.

"Well, it is New Year's eve. I'm sure everyone is just really excited for the festivities." She was slightly excited herself. She really couldn't wait to spend the night with her friends in Rankushou. She knew and hoped that lots would happen that night. Koumei nodded.

"Good point," he said, "Well, it's good then, since it means that they'll all be gone later." And that meant peace and quiet for him which Koumei loved. Sola tilted her head slightly at this.

"You make it sound as if you aren't going to go out at all," she said, "You should enjoy this time, too you know." Koumei thought for a bit. He would enjoy it, but just in his own way of being alone and hopefully not bothered by anyone.

"Yeah, I might not," he said, "I don't really see a reason in it." Sola pouted at that one; though it was to be expected of him.

"You should at least come out for a bit," she tried. Koumei just sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe," he said, and it was all he was going to say on the subject. Sola just nodded and soon dismissed herself, wanting to see if Kougyoku was ready or not yet.

Sola walked out of Koumei's office, seeing Neela walking to the audience chamber, which was pretty much where Sola was also heading. She caught up to the woman.

Over in the audience chamber, Kouen was speaking to Kougyoku and Hakuryuu. May was still in there, though this time she was near the corner making out with Seishuu who was shamelessly gripping her ass. 'This is no place for such a thing,' was what Adria wanted to say, but this was not the first time of this happening and she knew that it was far from the last. "So, why did you call us here En-nii?" Kougyoku asked. Hakuryuu nodded in agreement.

"Well, you both have seen Sindria's Marahaian as well as participated in Kou's New Year's festivities, it would be much appreciate if you both told me what goes on there and how it differs from Kou's celebration," Kouen spoke. Adria let out a sigh hearing that. Kouen's siblings, however, seemed a bit confused.

"Umm, what do you mean by that, En?" Hakuryuu asked, speaking what was also on his sister's mind. Before Kouen could answer, it was spoken for him.

"He wants to outdo Sinbad," May mused from her position with Seishuu. Kouen merely rolled his eyes at that. Not only because of her answer but also the fact that she was making out with the other household member.

"It's not that," Kouen quickly said as Hakuryuu and Kougyoku turned back to look at him. May just shook her head and went back to making out with Seishuu. "Anyway, as I was saying-"

"You don't need to worry about that, En-nii. Kou is always better than Sindria at everything," Kouha interrupted as he walked into the room. Noya was behind him and helping Nassim take the makeup off of his face. Kouha thought Kou was the best thing ever compared to the other countries, but there was no surprise there. Kouen was about to say something to that, but Judal floated into the room.

"Kouha's right. Kou is the best country around," he said, landing next to the little pinkette. Noya sighed at seeing the two troublemakers together. May rolled her eyes.

"That's what you think. Reim is waaaay better," she said, matter-of-factly, pushing her long red hair back. Kouha and Judal merely scoffed at that. Kouha was about say something to that, but heard another voice as more people entered.

"Ooo, are we saying what countries we like the best? Well, I really like Sindria!" Nailah ran into the room with Junyad and Evony behind her. Judal floated over to her and landed next to her.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. Kou is the best!" Judal proclaimed. He wasn't about to move away from that 'fact'.

"Ummm, I-I think that e-everyone is e-entitled to t-their own o-opinion," Nasim tried, though he automatically regretted it once he found the two 'Kou lovers' glaring at him. Kouha smacked him upside the head.

"No! Nasim you WILL agree with me that Kou is better," Kouha ordered, crossing his arms. 'Are you going to let that pink thing bitch you out Nassim? I'm sure you will. You always do' Eurus said in his head. Nasim merely shook like a leaf.

"K-Kou is better," he said, quick to change his opinion over that. The pinkette smiled in triumphant while May grunted, seeing that.

"Ev, control your man," she told Evony, seeing as she was in the room as well. Noya couldn't help but to nod at this, thinking that Kouha abused the way he had over others quite a bit.

"I agree," he said, making Kouha scoff at them both. He didn't agree that he needed to be controlled, though Evony merely laughed and shrugged at this since she found it amusing. Judal laughed a bit, too, though he had no room to in this situation. Neela soon walked in, followed by Sola. Sola saw Kougyoku and she smiled, going to see her friend.

"If anyone needs to be controlled, I volunteer Judal," Junyad mused, "He annoyed Nailah and me the whole morning. Not to mention he makes lots of innuendos around her." He thought his sister's innocent mind needed to be preserved. Kouen sighed, going to ignore Judal's antics since he knew no matter what that the Magi would not change. Hearing this, Kouha let out a snort of a laugh in amusement.

"Heh, and you all thought I was the bad one," he said, making most of the people in the room roll their eyes.

"You're both the bad ones," Adria spoke. Kouen shook his head. Why couldn't they all just behave for once? It was always something and with tonight's events he knew that it would only grow worse. He hoped that they wouldn't interfere with any of the guests in a negative way. He did invite more people than the Sindrians, but it wasn't as if he was showing off to them since he actually liked the others.

"Judal stop bugging people. Kouha behave," he stated firmly. The two merely sighed and nodded. It did look like a sign of obedience but knowing them it probably wasn't going to last. Speaking of bugging people, Shafath ran into the room.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled. The attention was now turned on her as she seemed to be truly disturbed as if the most vial black djinn were trying to eat her heart out or something.

"Awww, but come on, Shafath~," Ignotus said as he ran into the room right after her. "I just want a kiss~. Why don't you be my New Year's kiss~?"

"No way in hell!" Shafath yelled as she was chased around the room. Hayato soon just walked calmly in the room. He had been behind the two, finding whatever they were doing to be quite odd to him. Judal snickered.

"Awww, why don't you let him be your New Year's kiss, Shafath~," he teased. Kouha laughed, loving to see mischief. "I might go for both Neela and Nailah~." Neela glared over hearing that while Junyad did the glaring for his little sister.

"The fuck you are!"Junyad yelled. Judal waved it off. He was going to do what he wanted either way, and he also just loved to see Junyad all pissed off like that. The magi did live for mischief. Junyad grumbled and went over to his sister, holding onto her hand. He did not trust Judal at all. Hearing all the talk of New Year's kissing, made Kougyoku let out a sigh since she wanted to have one so badly.

"New Year's is such a good time in Kou," Evony spoke now next to Kouha, who nodded. He for one really liked it since it was a great time for parting and other festivities.

"It is and it just shows how much better we are," Kouha mused. He wasn't going to let it go. He did believe that Kou was the best country and should rule over the world, since he figured that they all knew what was better. Evony shook her head at that one.

"I just love the holiday. Wouldn't it be nice if we ever got married on New Year's? Like when it was twelve exactly?" Evony smiled. Kouha rose an eyebrow and shrugged.

"….Maybe," he said. Evony bit her lip at that one. _Oh shit, maybe I spoke of marriage way too fast!_ She thought, slightly worried. It wasn't as if she could read Kouha on these kinds of points that easily, though she was just mentioning the idea.

 _If we did get married that late would there still be time for sex? Or would we be tired and have to wait?_ Kouha thought. And he was thinking about it deeply since the sex was the main focus for him there.

"A-Anyway, I want our kiss to be at exactly midnight, okay? So if we aren't by each other, meet me at the palace steps at around that time," Evony told Kouha, who merely nodded, simply. Evony sighed, wishing that Kouha would take this more seriously. She knew that he would spend the night goofing off and such. Judal let out a snort.

"Hehe, you're not going to make it, Kouha~," he teased. Kouha rolled his eyes, looking at the Magi. He crossed his arms at the teasing.

"It's not like you're going to kiss Nailah and Neela," he said. Judal scoffed at that and let out a laugh. He knew that he would, or at least in his 'Judal mind' he knew it.

"Care to make a bet?" Judal asked. If a punishment was involved then that would surely be interesting. And maybe he could get the pinkette to do something crazy or embarrassing.

"Alright then," Kouha agreed, "If you don't kiss them both you must be my servant for a week~." That would be both humiliating and dreadful. Kouha liked to treat people as he wanted. He didn't care about decency or anything like that. He just did as he felt, not caring who was involved.

"Fine, but if YOU don't kiss Evony at exactly midnight then you have to be MY servant for a week," Judal smirked, being a bit sadistic as well. While the two shook on it, Kouen rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the door that was now being opened and revealing two figures.

"Oh, it's the two Cas'es!" Kouha said, seeing them. He almost forgot that they were invited. Castor sighed as Kouha called them that, rather rudely. It wasn't as if he wasn't aware of how the third prince was though.

"Castor, Casandra!" Sola smiled at the two, "It's great that you two are here!" She thought it was going to be nice having all of their friends gathered together for the occasion. Being respectful, the new arrivals bowed to Kouen.

"We hope we aren't too early," Castor spoke, "The winds were very strong on our ship so we made it here sooner than expected." Kouen seemed to wave that off.

"It's fine," he said, nodding. If anything it seemed to distract everyone and calm them down, which was a very good thing. Now they just needed to wait for the other guests to show up. Kouen didn't mind if they were to come early, though he just hoped that they didn't end up being too late or anything. Kougyoku giggled, seeing the two together. She thought that they would make a really cute couple.

"I hope that Castor and Casandra kiss each other at midnight," she whispered to Sola, who giggled lightly. She thought that it was a good idea, too. It seemed to her as if they might like each other. Well, Casandra seemed to show signs of it, she thought.

"I'll bring our bags in our guest room," the knight said to her master. Castor merely shook his head at that one.

"No, I'll go with you," he said, being truly a kind hearted gentleman. Casandra couldn't help but to slightly blush because of that. She nodded. They truly were a team and complimented each other. Though it was now time for Kouen to shake his head.

"Nonsense, I'll have my household bring it," he told them. That and he was starting to get a bit more annoyed with them making out like that. "May, Seishuu." May, though, saw this as an opportunity to leave and go fuck Seishuu once they were done with the bags. So, easily grabbing them because of her strength, she grabbed onto Seishuu's arm and zoomed out with him.

.

.

.

.

…

As time passed, the sky was starting to get darker, it being winter causing this to happen a bit earlier than usual. The only people left in the throne room where Kouen, Adria, Kougyoku, Sola, and Hayato. Kouen let out a sigh, "I hope this year isn't a repeat of last year," he said, then looked at Adria, "Adria, I'm counting on you to look after everyone for me." Adria's eyes widened slightly at this task. It would surely be a lot to worry about. She nodded, though.

"Alright, Prince Kouen," she replied. She was mostly worried about Judal in that sense. Noya looked over at her, blushing a bit. _Poor Adria…I'm sure it'll be hard for her to deal with everyone. Especially that childish prince_ he thought.

"Also, Noya, I need you to look after Kouha for me. He is a handful, but he seems to really like you," Kouen said. Noya's eyes shot wide open as he was NOT expecting that nor did he want it.

"P-Prince Kouen, w-with all due respect, Prince Kouha doesn't like 'me', he likes to mess with me," Noya corrected, and if he had to look after that prince then his whole evening would be ruined and filled with chasing after him. Kouen shrugged.

"There's no difference there. Besides, I rather him bothering one person than terrorizing much more," he explained. Noya couldn't help but think about how true that was. He nodded, sighing.

"Alright, I'll try," he said. 'Try' was the right word to use for it. Kouha was very much a handful. Sola smiled kindly. She loved to think that Noya and Kouha were 'getting along' as did Kougyoku. They didn't understand the half of it though. Hayoto rose an eyebrow.

"Why are you all worried about Prince Kouha?" he couldn't help but to ask. Noya and Adria let out a groan while Kouen laughed and the two other women in the room smiled. Hayoto hadn't really spent that much time with Kouha, since he didn't get what was so bad about him.

"Go see for yourself," Noya said. Hayato shrugged at this, but merely nodded and left the room to seek the prince. Noya hadn't been too serious about it, but Hayato would be able to see firsthand and for himself while the prince seemed like huge work. So he went out to go and look for him, only to see Kouha holding Nasim by the ankles over a balcony.

"P-Please! D-Don't drop me!" Nasim yelled.

"What's that, I can't heeearrr youuu~," Kouha sang out. And that was all Hayato needed to see as he retreated back into the throne room, shaking his head and saying nothing about it. He always just thought that the prince was demanding and a bit crazy, but putting someone life on the line for his own entertainment was something else entirely. Though, the focus was now changed as a short little blonde ran in the room.

"I heard that Nailah was somewhere in here!" Pisti called as she ran in. She looked excited to see her friend since it had been awhile. She looked all over the room, though did not spot her. The doors soon opened wider as the king of Sindria soon walked through, accompanied by some of his generals. It wasn't as if he was going to go alone. That didn't matter to Kouen, though since the more that saw Kou's amazing festivities the better. With Sinbad was Ja'far, Sele, Sharrkan, Sportos, and of course Pisti.

"Prince Kouen, it's a pleasure to be here," Sinbad spoke. He was smiling, seeming to be in a very good mood. Though, he wasn't the only one. Sola seemed to also be in good spirits about their arrival as was Sele. It was nice being able to see their friends again. Kouen nodded, simply.

"I'm sure it is for you," he said, showing a very little amount of emotion towards the other male. Sinbad just chuckled. "You should all go see your rooms. Adria, show them to their rooms." There was a big difference in the way he was treating Sinbad and his people as opposed to Castor and Casandra when they had arrived. Adria nodded obediently and left to do the task at hand, leading the way. Sele stayed in the back, next to Sportos who seemed slightly uneasy at all of this. He found it weird that they were invited over to Kou. Sele seemed to notice it.

"You seem a bit preoccupied," she mused to the other general, still smiling. Sportos sighed as he she walked next him. He nodded. She was able to read him easily.

"I'm just worried that's all," Sportos admitted. He just didn't want this to be trap or for any of them to get blindsided. They were very much in enemy territory, and anything could happen. Kouen just saying that he wanted them to go over for New Year's was a bit odd, and it was odder that Sinbad seemed to agree without so much of an eye-bat. Sele couldn't help but to softly giggle, since she could see how worried he was.

"Don't worry, Sportos," she said softly, "I'm sure it's nothing." She could tell what he was thinking, besides, it wasn't as if there was much else to be worried about anyway. Sportos thought about it a bit more and decided that it was a bit silly to be worried this much. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm probably just over-thinking this all," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright, this is the area where you shall all be staying," Adria spoke, gesturing with her hand. "I hope you all have a nice and peaceful stay." She then bit her lip because she could hear loud moaning and groaning. It was no doubt that it was May and Seishuu having sex. Before she could dismiss it, however…

"Hey! Keep it down you damn beast! Some of us don't want hear your mating process!" Kouha yelled.

"Shut up you pink transvestite! You're just pissed because you wish you could make a girl yell this loud!" May yelled back.

"Oh, helllll no….! EVONY GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

"Hey! I don't want my younger sister to hear this!" Junyad was now heard yelling.

"Better she learns it from them rather than later with me~!" Judal yelled. Adria's hand hit face. They would get the wrong impression of the Kou Empire that way…Or just learn the hard truth. She shook her head, hoping the guests would pretend that they couldn't hear people yelling from their rooms.

"My my, I think I'm going to enjoy my stay here," Sinbad smirked. Pisti merely jumped up.

"Was that Junyad?! That means that Nailah has to be somewhere around here, right?!" she asked, though before she could get any confirmation, she ran off to go and look for her friend. Adria let out a sigh. This would surely be a long and eventful night.

"Ooooo~, I wanna join in!"

"Ignotus, shut up!"

.

.

.

.

…

As more time passed it was now dark outside and the festival was at full swing. Kouen just hoped that nothing bad would come out of this. He let them all out, not caring about how long his little siblings would be out. Not when they had secret baby-sitters. He was just going to focus on his own worries at this time and pay attention to what his household members were up to. He was more than positive that May was not going to listen to his order.

Meanwhile, Noya was stuck in his job of following Kouha around…Well more like Kouha was pulling him around by the arm and poor Nasim by the neck. "Oh, we should all get together and go to a bar! You know like all of the guys here," Kouha said, it sounded fun to him. "We might even find someone for Nasim to get a New Year's fuck~." He smirked. Nasim shook like a leaf hearing that while Noya let out a groan.

"It's New Year's kiss, Kouha-sama," he said. Kouha merely waved that off, shaking his head and laughing.

"Not for little Nasim here~. Tonight he becomes a man!" Kouha proclaimed, "And I'll make sure of it." Nasim was more than scared this time. Usually the things that Kouha got him to do involve Kouha himself and was just something relatively harmless although slightly painful and a bit humiliating. This, however, was much different. Noya knew that too, so he shook his head.

"How do you know he already isn't one?" he challenged, looking at the prince with pink hair. Kouha rose an eyebrow at that one, then looked over at Nasim as if studying him.

"You wouldn't have already….Would you?" he asked, circling the shaking boy like a shark. Then the prince put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "I get the feeling that he could get scared by his own boner." Noya rolled his eyes.

"You are so insensitive," he spoke, to which Kouha just shrugged.

"Come on, help me gather the others up," he said, walking away from them. This was NOT good. Kouha going off on his own…Though, maybe it wasn't so wrong for Kouha to do things by himself. He was an adult, surprisingly, so Noya was more than sure that Kouha could go off without someone constantly watching over him- "I'm not a girl, asshole!"

"Oh shit!" Noya said, grabbing onto Nasim's arms and tugging him along. Kouen was right about him! Noya rushed over to the scene of Kouha threatening someone with his metal vessel. "Kouha! Kouha! Calm down!" Noya said, holding onto the smaller male.

"My apologies, Sir." It was a brunette…A brunette that looked familiar. Noya's eyes widened and he let Kouha go.

"Show no mercy on this bastard."

"Heh~, you got it~."

"K-Kouha, d-don't!" Nasim spoke up. Noya just growled and looked up at the brunette. His name was Micah and he shared the same surname as Noya. Micah looked at Noya, eyes going wide as he recognized him.

"Awww, my little cousin~," he said, knowing that it would hit a nerve. Kouha rose an eyebrow and pulled his sword back, putting it in its carrier that was on his back.

"You two are related?" Kouha asked, thinking of all of the odds. Noya just nodded at that, looking at his taller and cocky cousin. Nasim just continued to shake.

"Unfortunately. Come on, Kouha-sama, let's go find the others," Noya mused before grabbing onto the prince and dragging him away. Micah was just smirking as this was going down. He found it a bit amusing on how Noya felt about him.

"Aww, but I wanted to talk to your cousin more," Kouha whined as Nasim followed. Noya wasn't going to have it though. He was going to have to watch Kouha like a hawk from now on while they were there. "Hmph, fine." The prince wiggled away from Noya's grip. "I think I see Castor over there." As the boys were planning to form their group, the girls had already formed theirs.

"Isn't this nice~," Kougyoku smiled as she held onto Sola's arm and skipped along. It was weird how girls usually stuck together…Though not all were present at the time. Nailah was with Pisti and Ja'far and Sele was with Sportos, as Casandra was with Castor. Sola smiled happily. She liked being able to hang out all together too.

"Oh, I know! May, since you're a fanalis, you should go and win all of those games that require strength," Evony mused. It was a good way to cheat. The little fanalis just merely shrugged at that one.

"I suppose I could. It might amuse me if I can actually break some~," she laughed. Adria sighed, shaking her head. She was sure that this was the type of thing that Kouen wanted her to watch out for. "Though let's not spend all of our time doing that. I want to make sure I can still kiss Sushi~." And she was sure that Kouen wanted her to try to prevent that as well.

"We should play some games~. It'll be really fun~," Sola said, leading the way over to that area. Kougyoku was still holding onto her as they walked. The two had surprisingly gotten _really_ close the second they met each other.

"That does sound as if it could be interesting," Neela agreed, going along with the others, soon only to be stopped by some tall brunette guy, putting a hand on her shoulder from behind.

"Hello~. I'm sorry to just stop you like this, ma'am, but your eyes are just so striking," Micah spoke, "They just sooth my soul." Now, Neela wasn't an easy type of girl, so she could tell game when it was spit.

"Thank you, sir," she said, "But I have no time for you." And with that, she walked off, leaving Micah a bit speechless at the easy rejection. He sighed and then went to find some other beauty to flirt with. The women were surely going to end up having a difficult time with him around.

Over by the multitude of games, May already ended up breaking three because of her strength, and winning most of the prizes. Evony was busy telling her to do more, and if anything it only showed that she had been spending too much time with Kouha. Kougyoku and Sola were busy deciding if they should bob for turtles. "Hmm,…I don't know if En-nii would let me keep it as a pet," Kougyoku spoke softly.

"They're really cute, though," Sola giggled. Kougyoku nodded, and then stood from her crouching position.

"Well, no matter. Koubun would take care of it more than me," she smiled before looking around. She saw a couple kissing and that made her pout. Sola noticed that and she smiled kindly before leading Kougyoku somewhere else. "Soo, umm, who are you going to kiss during midnight?" she asked. Sola's face turned a bit red from that.

"O-Oh, princess, I'm not romantically involved with anyone," she said. It didn't bother Sola too much. Kougyoku sighed, but she still had a small smile on her face.

"I bet you could if you wanted to. Mei-nii seems to like you, and I'm sure Noya probably does a bit as well," she said, making Sola laugh softly from that. She shook her head; a light blush was on her face. Sure she thought the second prince was very attractive and she did like how calm and gentle he seemed, but she was still in that mindset that he would never go for someone like her. As for Noya, the mere thought made her laugh. Noya was more like an older brother…Or maybe even a mother. So the woman just merely waved it all off. As they were walking, they passed by Kouha dragging Castor away from Casandra.

"Please, prince, don't pull him so hard!" Casandra said, seeing as Kouha just walked up and started to pull at the other piece of royalty. Castor didn't even know how he should respond to that.

"What are you doing prince Kouha?" Castor asked as Kouha continued to just drag him away. Kouha was surprisingly much stronger than he seemed.

"We're all going to a bar, now hush up," Kouha said, not being respectful at all. Castor decided that it was better to just observe for the time being since it wasn't as if he fully understood the situation himself. Casandra, now left alone, just sighed. She wasn't sure if she should feel like a bad knight or not. She soon heard footsteps of someone approaching her.

"What's wrong pretty miss?" It was Micah and he looked down at the blonde female. She looked up at him, wondering why this complete stranger just walked up to her. She was much more focused on the fact that Castor was gone.

"Nothing," she said, before giving a nod and heading off. Micah let out a groan at that. He would just have to try for another pretty woman.

"Casandra! There you are~," Evony said, seeing the woman, "Hey are you really strong or something?" Adria sighed at this and walked over to them. If something was to happen and Casandra got offended then Kouen would not be very happy, being that the woman is a guest.

"You look a bit confused," she said. Casandra just nodded.

"I am. Prince Kouha just came up and took Castor," she explained, making Adria groan. So far, things were not going well, but at least it wasn't all too chaotic, just a few things that could end up in a possibility of people complaining whether it was vendors or visiting royalty.

"Probably tryna shack up with him or something," May grunted, "Watch your back girl." Casandra's eyes widened at that. She was actually considering it. Evony rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure he's not," Evony said, shaking her head, "I can tell you for a fact that Kouha isn't gay." Now May rolled her eyes.

"That's what they all say," she mused, then her eyes widened. "I smell meat!" She then took off in the direction of the smell. Evony just shrugged and decided to follow as Adria sighed and went as well. Casandra looked around a bit before tagging along. Now all that was left was Neela, so she followed, too. Their group shrunk a bit in size being that Kougyoku and Sola went their own way. The source of the smell was several food shops surrounding the center of the square in Rankushou. People were gathered around and watching others dancing and that included Sportos as he watched Sele move around beautifully. She seemed to attract attention with how well she danced. A little too much attention, because Micah saw as well and went over and danced in what seemed to be a now dance-off. The others cleared the area and just watched as the two went at it.

"Oh, I hope Sele wins. Go Sele!" Pisti yelled. She, Ja'far, and Nailah were also there. Junyad was around, but he too was soon kidnapped by Kouha. Nailah cheered Sele on along with Pisti.

"Don't let that guy win!" she said. Ja'far sighed at their behavior.

"It'll really be hard to tell who wins," he spoke, "Unless someone quits." Nailah pouted and turned to him.

"Come on, Ja'far," she said, "Let loose!" Ja'far shook his head at that one. He knew that someone was going to have to round all of the Sindrians up and it was most likely going to be him…But then again Sportos was there. He shook his head again at the thought.

"I'm fine," he replied. Nailah's pout remained. She thought that it would be good for the general to let loose every once in awhile. He was always so busy and she knew that.

"Nope! You're going to let loose. Junyad needs to as well. Especially since he's over worried about Judal kissing me on New Year's," she muttered. Ja'far looked a bit shocked at that. He wondered if she and Judal were involved in any way.

"Wait, what?!" he asked, a bit surprised at how loud his tone came out.

"Judal said he wants to take my New Year's kiss," Nailah explained, "Junyad's dead against it though." Ja'far let out a groan and shook his head. He couldn't help but to think that the Magi didn't deserve Nailah's kiss for some reason. He was going to make sure of it though, that Judal did not kiss Nailah. The dance off soon ended as the song did and everyone was cheering for the two, though who won was totally not apparent since all of the guys would easily say Sele (as well as a few girls) and most of the girls would say that Micah won.

"You have some good moves~," Micah purred out to the woman. She smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you," she said, before noticing how Sportos was clapping for her. Before Micah could continue to hit on her, the woman walked away and went to Sportos, giving him a hug.

"You did great," he said, blushing as her body was pressed up against his. She pulled away, loving the feedback that he gave her. She valued his opinion quite a bit.

"Thank you," she said, and then the song started to change into a slow one. People started to grab partners and head off to the dance-floor. Sele looked at Sportos who was blushing at the way she was looking at him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to where they could slow dance together. As they danced they didn't seem to notice much else. Not even the whining of a flamboyant man.

"Awww, but come on Shafath~. Don't you want to dance with me~?" Ignotus purred out. Shafath kicked him in the face.

"Don't touch me!" she said, "You're annoying!" Ignotus didn't seem to get the drift, though it wasn't as if he ever would.

"That Ignighty guy is always so loud," May said, looking up from her plate full of meat, being that they were all pretty much in the same area.

"I'll say," Neela agreed, watching as Ignotus and Shafath were chasing each other. She wondered why their relationship was like that, being that Ignotus was Shafath's old teacher, but she decided that it was best to just not ask them any questions on it. Ever. May shoved a bit more meat in her mouth, her cheeks looking slightly like a chipmunk's before she chewed and swallowed it all. The little fanalis had a passion for meat and that much was more than known. She shoveled some more in before she stood there in awe, noticing someone coming her way.

"Sushi! There you are!" she said, slightly muffled though as her mouth was full. She swallowed it all before running and attacking Seishuu in a bear hug. The male chuckled.

"Too tight," he said before May finally let go, looking up and smiling at him. "I'm sorry I just got out here now. Kouen gave me A LOT of weird shit to do. I just ended up passing it all on Kin." He waved it off. May giggled as Adria sighed, hearing that. She was going to act like she didn't though because she was more than sure that Kouen gave Seishuu the work just so he wouldn't be near May anymore. So him passing it off onto another household member was not good. May tugged at one of Seishuu's arm.

"Well, I'm glad you're out now. There's not that much left until New Year's," she said, then her eyes widened at a thought. "Oh, you know what?! Instead of kissing, why don't we go fuck and time our orgasms for exactly midnight!" May was a very sexual person, so this was to be expected. Seishuu smirked at that thought and gave May's ass a little rub.

"Sounds good, babe. Let's go," he agreed, as they walked away, heading back for the palace. Adria shook her head at them and looked at the others that were there. Their group was one person smaller now.

"So, Neela, are you going to let Judal kiss you~," Evony couldn't help but to ask. Neela scoffed and merely waved that off. She knew Judal's true intentions, though it wasn't as if she didn't find him kind of attractive, she just wasn't at all too wild about his reasoning.

"Most likely not," Neela sighed, "But we shall see." It could be pretty hard to tell what Judal saw as playing around and what he was actually serious about. Evony nodded then looked over at Adria.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" she asked her. Though she kind of bit her lip at that. She had heard from Kouha about how Adria was in love with Hakuren in the past, so she was sure that at some point she must have been thinking about him.

"Not at all," Adria said, completely dismissing the idea. She didn't want to think about her past lover. Not at a time like this, where everyone around her was so influenced by romance right now. Evony decided to move along to Casandra.

"What about you and Castor? That would be cute," she smiled. Casandra blushed as her master was mentioned. It was true that she had a crush on him, but it wasn't as if she was going to say that in front of all of these other women. She shook her head.

"I'm just his knight," she mused. Though for her, it did feel slightly bad to say it since she wouldn't mind kissing him at that night. Evony giggled a bit.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure he's thinking about it, too~," she said, poking Casandra's shoulder. The blonde's blush darkened as she just shook her head before sneezing. "See, he must be~."

And he was-Well, _they_ were.

Kouha, with the help of Noya and Nasim, had managed to get his guy group together. They were all just sitting at a bar, with most wondering why they were even brought together in the first place like that. "Alls I'm saying is that if you were to just go up to her and kiss her I'm sure she wouldn't mind. And with that, you could probably fuck her, too," Kouha pointed out to Castor, who couldn't help but to sigh at that and shake his head. He didn't believe that his knight liked him, but she did get blushy at times for some reason that he did not know.

"I don't think that's right, Prince Kouha," he spoke, shaking his head again. Kouha merely rolled his eyes as if dismissing what Castor had just said.

"Ey, it's just Kouha. We're out drinking after all," Kouha told him, "Buuut, why don't you try it for yourself. The next time you see her, just kiss her." Judal couldn't help but to nod.

"I agree with that," he chuckled, "Just grab her, kiss her, fuck her. Simple as that, and she'll be all over you. Just make sure you get her good." The two were being very insensitive as they usually were. Junyad rolled his eyes, hearing the Magi talk.

"Is that your way of getting girls? You better make sure to stay away from my sister," he said, which Judal just waved off. Junyad thought that his sister should not get mixed up with this Magi at all, but then again considering that this was Judal, it was a VERY reasonable thing.

"Nope. I don't have to get women, they come for me~," Judal mused, conceitedly, "Anyway, you think this doesn't apply to the rest of you? Noya, Hayato, Nasim? And you too Junyad." Nasim was hoping that they all forgot about him by now as he was just sitting in the corner next to Kouha.

"Especially Nasim," Kouha said, "Though Noya-chan~, you should either fuck Sola or let my brother do it. But please decide soon because I don't want her all over my sister." Noya let out a groan at that one.

"Kouha, for the LAST time, Sola is like a sister to me. Besides…Ummm…well…I wouldn't mind kissing Adria," Noya said with a slight blush. Kouha scoffed.

"You're barking up the wrong tree there. She used to fuck with Hakuren and nothings comparing to that in her eyes," Kouha told, sipping his drink.

"Do you really think they had sex? Wasn't she like supposed to be with Hakuyuu?" Judal asked, looking at the pinkette, who shrugged.

"I don't know, but she _did_ like him," Kouha said, "I think she should get with En, since she's so damn dominate and he needs a woman with a 'take no shit' attitude. Anyway, Noya, it doesn't matter if you don't like Sola like that, you can still hit it. Or let Nasim hit." He was still trying to find someone to turn the little shaky leaf out. Junyad sighed at them.

"You both disrespect women WAY too much," he said. Noya and Castor both nodded while Hayato seemed to want to stay out of this. He saw what Kouha had been doing to Nasim earlier. The two merely waved it off.

"It's not like that. If I were talking to the girls I'd have said the same thing but about all of you," Kouha admitted. They were much looser and less filtered when they were out drinking.

"So you just disrespect people in general?" Castor asked the pinkette and magi. Kouha just laughed at that one.

"I wouldn't call it disrespect when I'm trying to help you all get laid," Judal pointed out, while Kouha nodded. That's what they were going to call it anyway. Kouha just waved it all off.

"Come on. Your bitches aren't around and we're out drinking. Use this as a time to let loose without having to worry about it," Kouha said. He did have a bit of a point there. "I'll start, Evony can be a real bitch sometimes, but I love her masochistic tendencies~." He laughed nastily.

"Kouha, YOU'RE a bitch," Judal said, snickering, "I don't know if Neela is a virgin or not, but I'd love to take her first~. I'm sure Nailah is~." He sideways glanced at Junyad.

"Hmph, you're THE bitch, Judal," Junyad said, "And I won't let you near my sister. I don't have any complaints about Nailah really, but she is a handful." He shrugged a bit. The two idiots were a bit right. It was nice to just unwind and be guys without having to worry about the women around saying anything.

"Sola is very innocent," Noya spoke now, "It's cute, but I'm a bit worried how it's going to be when she goes far with someone." And there was a lot to worry about that, especially when they were around very immature people that are asking highly inappropriate things. Kouha opened his mouth to say something at that, but Noya put a hand up. "Don't," he said, knowing that they prince was going to tell him to teach her with a hands on method or something. Kouha pouted.

"I don't have a woman in my life like that," Hayato spoke, "And seeing how all of you act together, makes me think that it may be a good thing." The thing though, was that Hayato could see them all talking about the women like that, but once in their presence they would immediately shut up.

"It's not a good thing for your dick," Judal pointed out, insensitive as ever. Castor sighed and shook his head at that, while Hayato merely shrugged at what the Magi had said about that. "Any problems with Casandra?" the magi asked, seeing Castor shake his head.

"Ehh, not really, though she does blush quite a bit and I'm not completely sure why," he shrugged. Kouha rolled his eyes, hearing that.

"It's because she likes you," the male scoffed, "Trust me on that one. Before I got with Evony her whole face would go red every time I was in the room, and all it took was a good fucking to cure it-Oh shit, what time is it?!" Kouha then rushed out the bar. Noya let out a laugh.

"You know, it's funny how despite how he acts, he doesn't want to disappoint her," he spoke, liking the look of Kouha almost losing his cool. Judal crossed his arms then stood up.

"I'm not going to become that pink fluffball's bitch for a week," Judal said, before leaving. He left, going to look for Neela and Nailah. As he was walking out the bar, fireworks were starting up since it was almost midnight, seeing that, the other guys decided to leave the bar as well. Castor was still thinking about what Kouha had said.

"Ooo~, they're so pretty!" Nailah said as she looked up at the fireworks. Pisti was up and dancing around with Micah, while Ja'far was still by Nailah. The male nodded in agreement.

"They are," he said, before noticing Judal. He sighed, seeing that. "Hey, Nailah?" he asked, causing her to look at him.

"Ye-" Ja'far cut her off by kissing her.

"Junyad, isn't that your sister?" Hayato asked, seeing the two. Junyad's eyes widened as he looked close to fainting. He forgot about the possibility of his younger sister kissing other guys since he was worried about Judal. Sighing, he decided that this was better than it being that damn magi, so he just let it be. Near Nailah and Ja'far kissing were Sportos and Sele now kissing each other.

"Don't they all look cute," Casandra smiled softly as she looked at the people coupling up. Adria just let out a sigh while Neela just shrugged.

"Possibly," Neela commented, though she didn't at all know that she was next as Judal approached her. He had his signature smirk on his face as he pulled her to him.

"I might have lost the bet, but I'm still claiming this~," he purred out as he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Neela blushed at that, but she couldn't help but to melt into the kiss and lean closer to the Magi. Adria looked around as she was now all alone. Casandra had gone to stand next to her master.

"Kou is a very interesting place-well, the people are," she mused as she watched them. Castor's face was slightly pink because he was still stuck on what Kouha had told him. The male, though, soon gathered up his courage and without a word, he pulled Casandra to him, kissing her hard and with passion. The blonde female was shocked at first, until Castor pulled away.

"Our country is better-Well the people are," he smiled to her, making her smile back. Seeing all of that, Adria left to go and join the guys that were out there.

"Adria, there you are!" she heard, turning her head to see the fourth prince coming her way.

"Hakuryuu, I hadn't seen you this whole time," she said, walking over to him. She had been so busy with Kouen's orders that she didn't think about what she had wanted to do, which was to get some time to spend with Hakuryuu…Well, it was just midnight, so they did have some time left…Still, she did wonder where the prince was.

"Hakeui came back from the Tenzen Plataeu, so I was with her and Seishun," he explained, "Anyway, let's just go back to the palace." He knew that she was probably busy making sure no one misbehaved that night, so she didn't get any time for herself. Hakuryuu was sure that she wanted to relax. Adria nodded, finally smiling, though it was slightly faint.

"Alright, let's go," she agreed, going back to the palace with him, passing by Kouha and Evony who were out on the steps and kissing each other. As soon as they were walking in, Koumei was walking out. Now, he was someone who no one had seen all evening, so seeing him out was rather interesting. He left the palace, hearing someone yelling from inside of it.

"We did it, Sushi!"

The second prince merely sighed, hearing that as he was out looking for someone. He also had passed by Kouha and Evony. Kouha pulled away and let out a sigh of relief, "Damn, you have no idea how happy I am to not be that Magi's servant for a week," Kouha shivered at the thought, "Oh, look, Mei is out….That's kinda weird. He usually likes to stay away from things with a lot of commotion." Evony just shrugged.

"Well, it's good that he's getting out," Evony pointed out. Kouha merely nodded, though he was still wondering what the reason for it was, since it was really unheard of coming from Koumei.

"Anyway, I need to go get Nassim kissed, or better yet laid. I might need your help convincing some women or upping up his game, come on," Kouha mused, pulling Evony away. He waved to Koumei on the way down. The second prince waved back, but then continued on with his search until he found it…Well, her.

"Aren't the fireworks beautiful, Sola~," Kougyoku smiled as she leaned against her friend, they were sitting on a bench and watching the fireworks away from the crowd of people. Sola smiled, pleasantly, enjoying this time that she was having with Kougyoku.

"They are," she agreed before noticing Koumei coming their way, making her smile increase because of it. She stood up, almost making Kougyoku fall, since the girl had been leaning on her.

"Mei-nii~," Kougyoku cooed, happily. She was pretty excited to see her brother out there instead of all cooped up in his chambers. They were always so worried about his health. Sola walked over to Koumei.

"You came out!" she said, "You know, the festival here is amazing~. I'm happy that Noya and I could experience it with everyone~. A-Anyway, you should walk with Kougyoku and me." Koumei just chuckled softly at the woman's enthusiasm.

"Sorry, Sola, but I only came out here for one thing," Koumei responded before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers. Sola blushed hard, not expecting this at all from the second prince. Her whole face was red, but she kissed back, softly, actually enjoying this. Koumei gently pulled away. "I wanted you to be the one that I do this with~." Sola was still flustered. She didn't know what to say.

"Y-You're welcome…?" she tired, making the second prince laugh. Kougyoku smiled, feeling really happy for her friend, but over on the other side of the square, different feelings were going on.

"Hmm….I don't know why, but I'm getting the sudden urge to punch Prince Koumei…," Noya mused out loud. It was weird, but stranger things had happened. Kouha scoffed, hearing that, as he was now back with them.

"Forget that and help me prep Nassim," Kouha ordered before looking back at the jittery male, "Now Nasim, it doesn't matter if you're good, it doesn't matter how long you last, and it doesn't matter what happens. Just stick it in. Now, I tipped very generously, so I'm sure she'll put it down on you. You ready?" Nasim bit his lip, wanting to move away.

"P-Prince K-Kouha, I-I don't think I-I can do this," he answered meekly, to which the pinkette laughed, hitting Nasim on the back rather hard.

"Don't give me that," Kouha said, "Now, I hear she's the most popular girl, so go have fun~." Not waiting for an answer, Kouha pushed Nassim into the service club, where he was greeted with a very familiar looking and muscular worker.

.

.

…..

Epilogue….

It was late at night and the festival was over for the most part. The only people out were the alcoholics at bars and brothels. The main group had went back to the palace and the before couples were going at it in their bedrooms while the newly founded ones were all cuddled up and enjoying each other's company. It was a really nice atmosphere and everyone was enjoying all of the happiness.

Well, everyone except Kougyoku. She was not happy at all since, as expected, she didn't get a New Year's kiss or anyone to hold and snuggle with. She was outside on a bench in the garden, looking at the starry sky. She wondered if she would ever find someone… "Kougyoku?" The princess looked up to see Sola smiling softly and headed her way. Kougyoku smiled back, she really happy to see her friend.

"Hey. How are you and my brother?" she asked her. It made her happy when her friends got with her family. That made them family, too! Well, if they were to get married it would. Sola giggled lightly.

"Fine, we're fine. I didn't expect him to kiss me tonight, but it was nice," she smiled. Kougyoku looked down at her lap and nodded, feeling really happy for Sola. She was happy that she got to experience having a New Year's kiss.

"It must have been nice…," she said, softly, causing the other female to look at her.

"Oh, Kougyoku, I'm sorr-" the princess waved it off, now looking up at her friend.

"Don't worry about it," she started, "The whole thing is actually pretty childish, you know. I mean, sure it's romantic to kiss a loved one on New Year's, but….but it's not worth getting obsessed over if you don't have anyone." She smiled. Sola just sighed. "It would have been nice to do it though…" Now Kougyoku sighed. Sola could see that it was still bothering the princess a bit.

"You're right. You don't have to worry about it," Sola spoke, softly, now blushing. Before Kougyoku could ask her what she meant, the taller woman leaned over and pressed her lips against the princess's. At first Kougyoku's eyes widened, but she soon melted into the kiss, kissing back. It was a sweet moment, but as with every sweet moment…

"LESBIANS!" The two women quickly looked up to see Judal standing on a balcony and looking down at them. "Noya! Koumei! Come get your girl! Kouen, you're going to wanna see this!" Kougyoku was fuming, and in a second, she was in her djinn equip.

"Judal, you asshole!" she cursed.


End file.
